


Claimed

by RainbowCosmos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Spoilers for season 3 I guess?, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowCosmos/pseuds/RainbowCosmos
Summary: Peter has managed to live his entire life without being claimed by anyone, until Elias came along. Until Elias decided that Peter was something that he had to have, decided Peter was something he owned.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 125





	Claimed

Peter has managed to live his entire life without being claimed by anyone, until Elias came along. Until Elias decided that Peter was something that he had to have, decided Peter was something he owned.

Peter stumbled over this at first, obviously, but Elias has always allowed him to take his own freedoms where he may please. Though let it never be said that Elias isn’t possessive. 

Elias likes to send Peter off on his long voyages marked up, and unable to think of anything but their latest tryst. He likes to put images into Peter’s head of all the things they’ll get up to when he gets back. He likes to pull out all the little things that he’s learned will drive peter crazy, remind him that nobody else could know his needs as well as Elias does.

And honestly, Peter likes it too. In his line of devotion, you don’t get laid too often, and Peter has developed a masterful skill of driving suitable partners far away. So for Elias, someone so nimble and quick-witted, to treat him like an irresistible object of desire, like something that _belongs_ to him... well, it’s rather flattering. And also incredibly arousing.

Elias is fixing him with an intense pair of bedroom eyes as Peter lies under him, legs splayed on Elias’ bed. He curls his fingers within Peter, and Peter can feel every movement of Elias’ eyes as they catalogue every tiny twitch, every soundless gasp, every uncontrollable spasm of his muscles.

“You’re a good toy, did you know that, dearest?” Elias speaks, husky. “Just desperate to get on with it and warm my cock, aren’t you? That _is_ all you’re good for, after all.”

Peter gasps audibly at that, tightening his grip on the sheets, and he can feel the smug aura radiating from Elias’ smirk.

Elias pulls his fingers out and it takes everything Peter has not to whine with the loss of them. Those fine digits with a penchant for the kind of intimate dexterity which, to Peter, feels almost supernatural.

“Why don’t you make yourself useful, then.”

It’s the only warning that Peter receives before those hands grab his hips and flip him roughly onto his front. Peter feels his stomach swoop against the bed sheets and his face flushes hotly. No matter how many times they’ve been together like this, Peter is always startled by the amount of strength that Elias keeps hidden somewhere in his unimposing frame.

Peter groans into the sheets and pushes his hips down against them, rubbing himself into the soft fabric in the most deliciously unsatisfying way. And then he feels Elias’ hand, hot against the chilled skin of his lower back, pushing him firmly enough to cease the movements, but also showing off his strength in a way that once again made all of Peter’s nerves tingle.

Another hand joins it and together they haul Peter’s hips up off the bed, leaving him to press his face deeper into the pillows in embarrassment as Elias’ eyes sweep over every inch of his form, posed to show off for his audience.

And then there is a hot tongue lathing over his entrance. Peter can feel his knees shake beneath him, a cold sweat beading at the back of his neck as Elias continues his ministrations. Those agile fingers are back inside him, all at once, curling again towards the spot that warms Peter’s gut like a fire. He can feel Elias’ thumb and tongue rubbing in tandem over his stretched rim, perfectly synchronous with the movements inside him.

Elias’ free hand comes around to his front and strokes, slowly but firmly, along the line of Peter’s cock, where it is already dripping onto the bed sheets.

“Mmm,” Peter murmurs, having to take a long moment to find his own voice. “M’close.”

It’s far from his usual boisterous wit, but it gets the point across. Elias just hums against him, like he already knows. Of course he does. Peter has always figured that Elias gets no greater pleasure than Knowing Peter’s body on an almost animalistic level. He’s sure that Elias can feel the tension in his thighs, the minute motions of his hips pushing backwards, the twitching of the hot skin wrapped up in Elias’ hand as Peter nears his peak.

And then Elias’ hands are gone.

And Peter huffs an annoyed noise, muffled by the luxurious sheets.

Elias may know exactly how close Peter is to the edge, but it only allows him to withdraw all stimulus at the exact moment that he would have otherwise been tipped over. God, Peter hates it. He can feel each of his muscles unwinding one by one as he retreats rapidly from the point of his own pleasure. Every breath that he pants out is tinged with annoyance. But, unfortunately, not with surprise. 

All of Elias’ touch rescinds for a long moment, and Peter can feel the cold touch of the lonely come rushing back against his skin with a bracing chill. He can hear Elias, barely inches away, opening a condom wrapper and slicking himself up with lube, but he may as well be a world away when Peter can’t feel the heavy press of his eager eyes on him. 

And then Elias is back over him again. For a long moment, Peter can’t tell if the weight against his back is the beholding’s stare, or Elias’ form spread over him. When the heat of skin against his own penetrates back through the fog of the lonely, Peter realises it is both.

The firmness pressed against him is only a brief warning before Peter can feel himself being breached by Elias. The hot slickness feeds the tension slowly back into Peter’s gut and Peter clenches at the sheets and ducks his head with a low throaty groan. Elias echoes the noise above him as their hips finally meet.

Peter can feel Elias pulling himself out slowly, mindful of just how long it had been since Peter had last been on land and they'd had their last tryst, courteous of Peter's comfort regardless of just how long Elias had spent preparing him. When Elias is nearly completely out, he pushes back in, ever so slightly, dragging the head of his cock back and forth over the sensitive point just inside of Peter. Peter supposes for a moment that he could take back his frustration from before, perhaps his partner Knowing him isn’t such a tragedy.

When Elias is fully seated once more, he drapes himself over Peter’s back, once again hot against Peter’s chilled skin. Elias’ arms come to wrap around him, splaying those dexterous fingers over his chest and stomach respectively. And then Elias’ arms tense and Peter is pulled upwards from the sheets. He is still settled back fully against Elias’ lap, but has been tugged upright to sit with his back against Elias’ front.

Elias continues to thrust into him, harder this time, grinding in and out in small circles with less range of motion afforded by their new position. Peter, no longer able to muffle his noises into the bed, tips his head back to rest on Elias’ shoulder as he puffs out a gasp into the air of the bedroom. He can feel the tips of Elias’ teeth running over the pale skin of his exposed throat, and one of Elias’ hands runs slowly, sensually up Peter’s front to hold onto his chin, keep it tipped backwards as Elias sniffs out the perfect spot.

He seems to find it fairly quickly, and Peter can feel the sharp sting of pain right under the corner of his jaw. The bite isn’t quite as hard as Elias would dare to bite into the stronger, thicker meat closer to Peter’s shoulders, but as his teeth leave the skin, his lips do not recede. Peter can feel the dull ache as Elias sucks a mark into his throat- the first one of the night, Peter is surprised that Elias managed to last this long. 

The ache of it travels through Peter’s nerves like a fire, and he can feel every muscle in his core tensing up as he nears his end once more.

“Elias,” It’s all that Peter can manage between his panting. Elias may not be fucking into him quickly, but every deep thrust seems to punch out all the air from within him.

Elias pulls back and licks a long line over the mark. “Touch yourself, dearest.”

Peter’s eyes screw shut as he wraps a hand around himself and tugs. He chooses a pace faster than the one Elias has adopted, but the other man does not change his tempo in the slightest. Peter can, however, feel the way that Elias’ own legs are beginning to shake behind him.

Elias will allow him to finish this time, Peter is sure of it, but he’s not certain how he knows. Perhaps it is in the intimate way that Elias is holding him close, or the way that he can feel Elias’ eyes trained over his shoulder on the movements of Peter’s own hand, hungry and searching. Or maybe Elias just put the information there.

And so he chases his own release selfishly, clamping down on Elias as every inch of him stiffens with the anticipation of finally cresting.

Peter lets out a short, throaty shout into the air as the first punch of his own orgasm hits him. As each wave of pleasure rolls over him, his vocalisations quieten until they are just sharp exhales left to contend with the slap of Elias’ hips against his own in the otherwise quiet room.

Once Peter has thoroughly spent himself over his own hand and chest, Elias’ hands are back around his chest, gently manoeuvring him back onto the bed sheets, but never once stilling the motions of his hips. Elias picks up his pace as Peter lies lax and boneless, moaning low, muffled, helpless noises down into the bed as Elias fucks him well into oversensitivity.

Peter feels as though he is stealing Elias’ thunder when he finds himself knowing that his partner is right on the edge. Again, perhaps Elias put the knowledge there himself, or perhaps it is in the way that the pace of Elias’ hips is beginning to stutter. Or maybe he knows because Elias never mumbles Peter’s name like that unless he is really, _really_ close.

Peter feels Elias still behind him, buried deep within and grinding his hips in useless circles as he pants out his own release. Even after all this time, Peter still feels a thrill run through him at the thought that Elias is finishing inside him.

When Elias’s breathing calms down once more, he pulls out gingerly and softly moves Peter to lie on his back, spread out and looking debauched against Elias’ own sheets.

Peter feels him move away for a moment, but the chill of the lonely never once touches his skin, and he knows without looking that Elias’ eyes are resting on him more heavily than any blanket. Peter feels when Elias returns, the bed dipping beside him. He cracks his eyes open and sees Elias knelt with the box of tissues, poised to clean Peter up.

Peter nods almost imperceptibly and Elias begins to run the first tissue along the firm line of Peter’s sternum. Peter allows himself a moment to watch Elias as the other man is busy observing his own handiwork. The smile on Elias’ face is soft, unguarded. It had taken a long time before Peter first saw that smile. Elias’ eyes move slower now than they had before, less concerned with cataloguing and more interested in surveying the effect he had had on Peter’s body.

Peter watched as Elias moved away to replace the tissues back on the bedside table, and held a hand out to Peter to help him get up to shower.

Even as their physical contact broke, and Elias glanced away, Peter did not feel the lonely return to him immediately. He knew that Elias had left his mark, staked his claim as best he could for the evening. Peter knew that Elias’ warmth would persevere through the cold of his deity and leave him claimed until the Tundra was well away from the harbour once more. 

And Peter supposed he could abide by that, allow himself to be owned for however short a moment, if it were for Elias.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ily


End file.
